1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a mounting for an impression cylinder equipped with a slipped on tube, in a rotary press. The axle journal of the cylinder is braced in an operating state over a bearing against at least three supporting bodies, which can be shifted out of the area of an opening in the supporting frame enabling the tubes to be changed as well as with respect to the position of the impression cylinder that is to be realized.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mounting for an impression cylinder (German patent 37 15 536), for which a jaw chuck is movably held at the print unit side wall, is known. In this reference, a bearing, seated on the axle journal of the impression cylinder, is held in an operating state in the jaw chuck. Furthermore, the jaw chuck can be opened tip over the diameter of the tube and, in a holding position, can be adjusted for the impression cylinder by adjustable stops. Including the necessary driving mechanism, the jaw chuck, which can be opened up, requires relatively large space in the radial direction of the impression cylinder. However, only a very limited amount of space is available in the case of a multicylinder arrangement in a printing unit. Moreover, the straight-line motion mechanisms for the jaws are relatively expensive to manufacture.